


Days Like These

by BulimicSpacePug



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkwardness, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, i don't know how to write porn, technically underage b/c they could still be seventeen, this is my first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulimicSpacePug/pseuds/BulimicSpacePug
Summary: But then there are the days like today, the days when Jared is home and Heidi is not. Days when the air is cool and Evan is hot butgod, Jared is hotter,and Evan doesn’t care how gay it makes him.





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few days ago but I was sad and I couldn't finish it.
> 
> Sorry I guess.
> 
> It's rushed.

There are times when he wishes he had the courage to leave the house, sure, but Evan would be lying if he said that staring at his laptop screen every day over the summer didn’t have its perks.

It’s not that he enjoys every minute of it. In fact, the days that do make the whole being a shut-in thing worth it are far and few between. He spends most afternoons in solitude, glaring down depressing blog posts and boring news articles with a disinterested neutrality and chewing on his knuckles. Sometimes he’ll listen to music—slow, quiet jazz or obnoxious rock-and-roll that’s torture to his frail nerves—and stare for hours at Omegle, contemplating its slogan. _Talk to strangers._ Of course the idea kicks his anxiety into overdrive. Besides, he’s heard enough horror stories from Jared about grown men jerking off in front of their cameras to know not to trust it. So he stares instead, his heart pounding, his palms sweaty, until his clock reads one AM and he dubs the day wasted.

But then there are the days like today, the days when Jared is home and Heidi is not. Days when the air is cool and Evan is hot but _god, Jared is hotter,_ and Evan doesn’t care how gay it makes him. It’s not his appearance; he’s not ugly by any means, but he’s short and chubby and a total nerd and, well, _Jared._ But the whole situation, the way he owns the space he takes up, the way he smirks at Evan while they do it, is enough to overshadow the little stretch marks on his thighs. They’re always rushed, which Jared whines about in the afterglow; he’s got his door tightly locked and his AC cranked up, and neither his parents nor Heidi come home until late. “Why not take it slow, Evan?” he’ll say, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively from behind his computer screen. “I have all the time in the world.”

Still, Evan doesn’t see him complaining now, not while his shorts are pooled around his ankles and his hand is wrapped firmly around his length. He has his glasses off, and while his expression is still the same smug, laid back Jared expression that he proudly boasts outside, his eyes are half-lidded, and when he opens his mouth, a little whimper sneaks out, soft and needy and so not Jared-like.

“ _Fuck,_ Evan,” he says, drawing out the “fuck” and gasping on Evan’s name. He’s hard already, his strokes calm and deliberate, his lips chapped and red from the open-mouthed breathing. Evan is still fumbling awkwardly with his fly. His hands are cold and clammy.

“D-don’t finish without me, Jared,” he stammers, losing his grip on his zipper and nearly slicing his thumb on the stubborn metal track. “That’s not fair.”

“Come on,” Jared groans. “What, can’t get it up?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Jared says. His free hand makes its way to his head, entangling itself in his short, unkempt hair. He waits until Evan makes eye contact to throw his head back and moan, pulling his bottom lip beneath his front teeth, and Evan nearly cums on the spot, which he’s sure would be more humiliation than he can handle in one day. His zipper finally gives in—though not without ripping off a hangnail, which Evan ignores in favor of kicking his pants off—and he shudders at the cold air on his bare legs.

“Hurry up, Evan,” Jared breathes. He’s trying hard to keep his composure, to uphold his reputation as the Dominant one, Evan can tell, but he’s coming apart at the seams. He squirms in his swivel chair and writhes under his own touch.

“You’re going too fast!” Evan protests.

“Isn’t that how you like it?” Jared’s voice breaks. “Hard and—mmph!—fast?”

Evan doesn’t answer. He slips one hand down his briefs instead, pawing tentatively at his erection, and lets his eyelids slide shut. Jared doesn't say anything else. For a time, neither one speaks; Evan bites his lip and tries his hardest not to make a sound because _fuck,_ the little noises Jared makes are worth the sting of his teeth on his bloodied skin.

“Jared,” he moans suddenly. His desk chair squeals under his weight. “ _Jared._ ”

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna cum—!”

It’s enough to send Jared over the edge. He thrusts up into his hand one final time and comes softly, his sides heaving with the effort; a moment later, Evan follows suit, finishing with a strangled grunt and collapsing against his chair, panting.

“Well that was fun.” Jared is the first to break the silence. He stands up—Evan tries hard not to stare at slowly softening dick—and gathers his clothes from the floor.

“Same time tomorrow?” Evan asks nervously.

“Maybe,” Jared replies. “I don’t know, man. I’ve got things to do. We’ll see.”

“Right,” Evan says. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing all the time,” Jared says. Shirt on first, then pants. No boxers. “Anyway, I gotta go. Later.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he ends the call, leaving Evan alone in his room, naked from the waist down and shivering with cold. He almost can’t bring himself to pick up his discarded jeans and make his way down the hall for a shower. His legs shake with the effort.

Yeah, he needs more days like these.


End file.
